Who Done It?
by Cinamee
Summary: Something is wrong with Kagome. Not to mention there is a serial killer loose in her town. This is a classic story of Who Done It that will keep you guessing. Based in present time. FINISHED.
1. What's Happening?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I do love him!

And someday I will find the voice of that man and marry him! hehehehehe.....

**Who Done It?**

**Chapter One:**

Once again I woke up with a splitting headache like I had been for the past three days. It never seemed to matter how early I went to bed, I still would wake up with all my muscles aching, but my head would always especially hurt.

_I should probably go see my doctor. Either that or it's time to change my mattress._

Suddenly my phone rings causing an enormous amount of pain to my head. "Ow... oh my god" I got up and ran to the phone to stop the noise. "Yes hello?" Then I hear the voice of my manager Kaede. "Kagome? I'm sorry dear, were ye still sleeping?" "Yeah but it's fine, what's going on?"

_Even though I was feeling like absolute hell, I love my job. Well I don't exactly love to wait on people, it's the environment I love. The people I work with. It gets boring and lonely living alone._

"Well I am extremely short on help today since Kagura called in, and since ye are so reliable I called ye first." "Sure it's no problem Kaede, I'll be there soon." "Oh! Kagome thank ye so much darling, see ye soon." "Bye." I hung up the phone and took some headache medicine and then a shower. After I was dressed I turned on my television to hear more news of the serial killer lose in my town. He had struck again, this would be his third victim. It sent a chill down my back so I turned it off, grabbed my keys, and headed out.

I arrived at work and parked in my space next to Sango. I took a deep breath and then went inside. Sango was running around in a frenzy waiting on more tables than she could handle. Us waitresses separate the restaurant into fourths. Sango was taking on a whole half on her own. So I clocked in and went up to her. "Oh thank god Kagome! Here, you can take half of what I got." "No problem." "Thanks so much." So I worked for about four hours which seemed like twelve, and then headed to lunch outside with Sango. By then things had calmed down and weren't so hectic.

"Kagome... I didn't realize before but you look so tired. Are you getting enough sleep?" "What do you mean?" "Well you are developing bags under your eyes. It just looks like you either need sleep or you are dehydrated." "I think I'm getting sick. I'm going to go to my doctor tomorrow."

Just then two guys walked up to the restaurant. They were both tall and built the same. One had long beautiful silver hair with bright golden eyes, and the other had dark hair pulled back into a small pony-tail, with sunglasses on. We both watched them go inside. They didn't seem to notice us.

Sango turned to face me with her eyes wide and a huge smile. Then she quickly got up and went after them. I got up and followed her giggling. Kaede was the hostess at that time and she seated them of course in my section of work. Sango nugged me and whispered "Find out their names." I glared at her with a smile and shook my head.

I walked over to them and before I could say anything the man with silver hair blurted out. "Heh, I really don't think she'll do any good." I paused with a confused look on my face which quickly turned to an angry one. "What?" "Inuyasha!" The dark haired man said sternly, and then he put his hand on mine and continued. "I'm sorry you must excuse my friend, he can sometimes be a little rude." I glared at this 'Inuyasha' and then smiled at the other man and asked, "What can I get for you, sir?" "You can call me Miroku. My goodness you're a pretty girl. I will take a coke to start." I started to blush until I heard Inuyasha grunt. I looked over at him and he was staring out the window. "I want a beer." He muttered. I looked back at Miroku who was mouthing 'Sorry' at me. I fake smiled at him and walked away.

_What a complete asswype! I mean, how incredibly rude. _

_I wish I could poison his drink! Too bad I'm so nice........ and don't have any poison._

Sango caught me on the way to make their drinks. "Well?" "Well the cute one's name is Miroku." "What about----" "----The other one is a douche-bag" "Really? What did he say to you Kagome?" I saw her eyes start to fill with rage. "Sango don't worry about it." "No Kagome! We don't have to serve rude people!" Before I could stop her she was walking straight up to their table. "Sango!" I yelled following her.

She walks right up to Inuyasha and slams her hand on the table to catch his attention. He looks right at her (as well as everyone else in the restaurant), as she says "Listen here buddy, I don't know what your problem is, but nothing gives you the right to be so rude. If you don't straighten up your attitude I'm going to have you kicked out." The whole restaurant was quiet. Miroku broke the silence by saying "I'm very sorry about him he----" "----Can it Miroku!! Well is that so.." He looked at her name tag "..Sango? I'd like to see you try it. Because I aint leaven until I get my beer!"

Sango had a look on her face as if she couldn't believe her ears. "You asked for it. I'm calling the police." "Wait miss please! That isn't necessary we will leave right now." Miroku said. "Come on Inuyasha get up, we are leaving." "No way!" "Inuyasha, she is going to call the cops." "Alright fine" Inuyasha stands up and leans into Sango's face and says "But this won't be the last you see of me I promise you." On his way out Inuyasha knocks a bunch of chairs over before walking out the door. Miroku slowly followed him with an embarrassed look on his face. "Again I apologize for his behavior." He said. "Your apology is accepted, but don't bring him here again." Sango replies. He nods his head. Then he goes up and says something to Kaede which we couldn't hear, I assumed he was apologizing again. Then he hands her a note, and walks out the door.

Me and Sango got off work at the same time, luckily we didn't have to close up. Before we clocked out Kaede stopped Sango and pulled her aside. I just waited for her outside the office. A few minutes later Sango came out with a confused look on her face. "What's going on?" I asked. "That Miroku guy left Kaede his number to give to me in case I decided to file charges." I lifted an eyebrow... "Yeah right! He thought you were hot!" "Shut up Kagome" She started to blush and elbowed me.

As we walk out I bumped into someone and started to say I was sorry when I looked up and realized it was Inuyasha. "What do you want?" Sango asked as she put her arm in front of me. "I wanted to let you know that I thought you were my ex girlfriend. She pisses me off alot. I didn't realize you weren't her until Miroku explained it to me in the car. So I wanted to come here and let you know I'm not always like that." "Okay........" I said slowly. "Well, see ya." He said as he walked away. "What a creep." Sango whispered.

_Over the next couple weeks Sango and Miroku were dating. Inuyasha had cooled down his attitude and wasn't so bad to be around anymore. In fact I was starting to think he was kind of cute. _

_Also during this time the now famous serial killer had gone nuts, he had now killed fourteen women and five men. For some reason they couldn't catch the guy, and he was now dubbed the "Midnight Monster." The thought of it made me so afraid I begged Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all to stay with me. They all agreed, since they weren't feeling to safe either. Inuyasha took the couch (since he thought he was so brave) and Sango and Miroku shared my spare bedroom._

I woke up feeling so sick. My whole body ached and my headaches turned into migraines. I had went to see my doctor a few times and he could never tell me anymore advice except 'Get more sleep'. I can only stand to be in bed for so long! "oooooooowww" I whimpered. Which was Inuyasha's cue to come in with headache meds, like he had gotten used to doing. He even helped me change my mattress twice now. I don't think I ever spent so much money on sleeping in my life.

"Here you go Kagome." I took the pills and followed him into the living room. Sango was cooking breakfast and Miroku had gone to work already. Inuyasha had been watching the news. "This guy is really starting to piss me off, he keeps striking in this area." He said. "Inuyasha? Is Kagome awake?" Sango asked. "Yeah she's right here." "Do you want me to fix you a plate Kagome?" "No thank you." I said as loud as my head could handle. "Are you feeling any better?" "No."

"Are you calling in sick?" I nodded. "You know Kagome, we hired a new girl yesterday. I don't really like her though." "Heh, why what's wrong with this one?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know, she's just not very fun to be around, her name is Kikyo." "Kikyo?!" He said standing to his feet. "Yeah so? What's with you?" Sango asked. "Kikyo is my ex girlfriend! She's a psycho-path! I swear she is stalking me! Sango, fire her." "I can't!" "Come on." "Inuyasha, I'll see what I can do. Just get off my back. I'm going to work, I'll tell Kaede you won't be in. Bye you guys." Then she left.

I was feeling so weird. The next thing I knew I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up it was dark outside and I was in my bed.

_Inuyasha must have put me in my bed......_

_Damn, this is so weird. When you are sick, isn't getting enough rest suppose to be best for you? And here I swear I've been asleep all day and I seem to feel even worse. Something's wrong._

I get up and stagger to the bathroom. As I'm in there I hear Miroku talking on the phone.

"What do you mean she isn't there? She should have been home an hour ago! Inuyasha are you sure she left for work this morning?" "Of course I'm sure! You can even ask Kagome when she gets up we both saw her leave!" "Please give me a call if you hear anything Kaede?.......Thank you very much, Good-bye."

I come out of the bathroom and instantly ask. "What's going on? What time is it?" "It's about nine o'clock at night, Kaede said that Sango never showed up for work this morning, I'm getting so worried. I'm going to go look for her." With that Miroku grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. About two seconds later he opens it up and says. "I'm taking my cell phone with me, if Sango comes home or calls don't hesitate to call me." "We will call you, don't worry, please go find her." I said getting worried.

Inuyasha and I waited by the phone and left the front door unlocked and sat on the couch watching Adult Swim waiting for anything to happen. The phone rings and Inuyasha answers. "Hello?" After someone has been speaking to him I couldn't stop myself from asking. "Who is it? Is it Sango? Let me talk to her..... Inuyasha! Who is it!!" "Really? Why would she leave it there?" "WHAT!" "Hold on Miroku.... He found Sango's car, it's down a bad side of town parked in front of some guy named Naraku's house, Miroku asked him a million times where she is but this guy won't answer him." He turned back to talk to Miroku and I grabbed my cell phone and called the police to put out a missing person's report.

They told me they would go and take in this Naraku for questioning about Sango's disappearance. A little while later Miroku walked through the door. "Come on you two, I asked the police if we could sit in on the interrogation of Naraku. I know he has something to do with this. Sango doesn't know anyone on that side of town." So we all got into Miroku's car and went down to the police station.

The police stationed us behind the two way mirror so Naraku couldn't see us. And then he started to tell a story, althought I have to say I hardly believed a word of it. "Naraku, why was Sango's car parked outside of your house?" The cop asked him. "She was followed by another woman and they both parked outside of my house. I looked outside to see what was going on. I saw this other woman get out of her car and start to talk to this 'Sango'. It seemed as though they were arguing. Then this other woman grabbed Sango by the hair and shoved her into her own car and drove away. Even though this other woman didn't look to be very strong, she was. Leaving Sango's car outside of my home." "Who was this other woman?" "I don't know." "What did this other woman drive?"

_Then he continued to discribe my car and my discription._

_I couldn't believe this! Who is this man? What was he trying to pull!!_

Inuyasha looked over at me and whispered. "I bet it was Kikyo, she drives the same type of car and I thought you were her at first, you guys are very similar."

_Then it dawned on me. Just before Sango left for work she said something about this new girl Kikyo who had gotten hired down at the restaraunt. That stupid girl is probably stalking Inuyasha like he suspected and since she sees us all live together she probably kidnapped Sango out of anger!_

Just then I swear Naraku looked right at me through the glass! I gasped and jumped out of my seat. "Kagome, what's the matter?" Miroku asked me. "He just looked right at me!" I said pointing at Naraku. "Kagome calm down. Maybe I should take her home." Inuyasha said, looking at Miroku. "You're right, you probably need more rest Kagome, but you cannot take my car Inuyasha, you'll have to call a cab." "No problem, come on Kagome." Inuyasha said. I nodded nervously as Inuyasha put his hand on my sholder walking me out.

We took a cab home and Inuyasha helped me into my bed. He sat down on a chair next to my bed and just looked worried. "Something is wrong with me Inuyasha." I said. "What's the matter? Do you need some medicine?" "No, it never works." I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the feeling of Inuyasha running his fingernails through my hair.

_What is that sound? It sounds like Sango. Where is it coming from? Wake up KAGOME!_

I sat up in my bed so fast I got light-headed. I was cold sweating.

I started to contemplate wether the sound I heard was a dream or not.

_There it is again! It sounds like she's crying. I have to find out where she is._

I listened and followed the noise to my closet. "Sango?" I called out. Then it stopped.

I opened my closet only to see my clothes hanging and my shoes lined up.

_Everything looks normal. Am I going crazy? I swear to all hell I heard her coming from here!_

I start to frantically search through my shoes and clothes throwing everything out into my room.

The floor of my closet looks normal. I put my ear to the floor. Nothing. Thinking I have completely lost my mind I climb back into bed. When it happends again!

"Miroku! Help me!"

Even though it was very muffled I made it out. I quietly crept up to my closet and listened again. Distinct sobbing coming from the floor. "Sango?" I asked. She didn't reply. I started ripping my closet carpet apart. "Kagome? What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha picks me up off my floor. "No Inuyasha put me down I found Sango!" "What the hell are you talking about Kagome? You're running a fever, you're delusional!" "Inuyasha please put me down!"

**AN:** Please review my story, even if you hate it! Also in your review I'd like you to tell me who you think Done it! lol


	2. Ending One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, I know, I was shocked too....

**Who Done It?**

**Ending One:**

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome? You're running a fever, you're delusional!" "Inuyasha please put me down!" I knew what I had heard and I could tell he wasn't going to put me down. So I kicked him in the stomach causing both him and myself to fall down. As he was holding his stomach I summoned every last peice of strength I could find to shove him out of my room and lock it. "Kagome! What the hell is going on? Let me in damn it!" Ignoring him I returned to my closet and continued to rip the carpet open.

I had almost gotten it completely out when I heard Inuyasha outside of my window. "Kagome if you don't let me in I'm going to bust open this window!" Worried, I lifted my bed over the window to slow him down. "Sango! Sango?" I yelled putting my ear to the floor again hoping to God she would answer. All I heard was the sound of someone trying to be quiet.... but couldn't cover up their sobs.

Convinced I had found Sango, I took another closer look at the floor of my closet. When I noticed what looked like a trap door. I ran over and grabbed a pocket knife I kept in my purse. I heard Inuyasha breaking my window. So I ran back to my closet and shoved the knife into the piece of wood pushing it as hard as I could causing it to pop open. I looked inside but couldn't see anything. It was very dark but I heard a sound come from Sango. "Sango? Are you down there?" No answer.

Just then Inuyasha shoved my bed out of his way and came into my room. "Get back Inuyasha! Don't touch me!" I shouted holding my knife up in a defensive way. He put his hands up "Kagome please calm down, I....I won't touch you just please." "Get out!" I demanded pointing to the door. "Okay I'm going," He kept his hands up and unlocked the door and went out. I locked him back out even though there really wasn't any point and went into my dresser searching for a flashlight. Once I found it I went back to my closet. "Sango! Don't worry I'll get you out of there!" I yelled.

I turned on the flashlight to see a staircase. I followed it down getting more and more scared.

_What the hell is this? A secret room? What's it doing in my closet? Who put it here?_

I looked around and saw Sango tied up sitting in a pile of hay. "Miroku? Whose there?" She asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran over to her. "Sango!" She looked at my knife and shreaked kicking me in the stomach. "Get away from me Kagome!.. Inuyasha! Miroku!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She yelled desperatly. "Sango what's going on? Who has done this to you?" I begged. She didn't answer. "Kagome?" A voice came from my room. "Please someone help me!" Sango screamed. "Sango?!" Miroku's voice called out. "Miroku!" I just sat there in shock, I had no idea what was going on.

He jumped down into the secret room. "Sango!" He ran up to her and untied her and carried her out and into the living room. I just sat there. I couldn't even move. I was happy we found her, but who is trying to set me up like this? Then I heard Inuyasha "Kagome?" He was standing behind me. I didn't move. "Kagome, let's go in the living room okay?" I nodded. He picked me up and carried me into the living room. Miroku was giving Sango a bath as Sango told him everything that happened to her.

Once Sango was dressed they both came into the living room, Sango jumped back at the sight of me. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha demanded. "Sango insists that Kagome did this to her." "What! That's crazy! I would never do a thing like that to my best friend!"

_Over the next few weeks I went through therapy and they found that I had a split personality that had developed over the past few months. It turned out that I was the serial killer. Every time I would fall alseep (or I thought I was asleep) it seems this other personality would wake up and go outside mainly at night and kill someone. Sango was the first person known to be kidnapped and not just straight out murdered. I think that the real me probably stopped my other self somehow. _

**AN:** Ending One Complete. Let me know whatcha thought!


	3. Ending Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, I know, I was shocked too....

**Who Done It?**

**Chapter Two:**

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome? You're running a fever, you're delusional!" "Inuyasha please put me down!" I knew what I had heard and I could tell he wasn't going to put me down. So I kicked him in the stomach causing both him and myself to fall down. As he was holding his stomach I summoned every last peice of strength I could find to shove him out of my room and lock it. "Kagome! What the hell is going on? Let me in damn it!" Ignoring him I returned to my closet and continued to rip the carpet open.

I had almost gotten it completely out when I heard Inuyasha outside of my window. "Kagome if you don't let me in I'm going to bust open this window!" Worried, I lifted my bed over the window to slow him down. "Sango! Sango?" I yelled putting my ear to the floor again hoping to God she would answer. All I heard was the sound of someone trying to be quiet.... but couldn't cover up their sobs.

Convinced I had found Sango, I took another closer look at the floor of my closet. When I noticed what looked like a trap door. I ran over and grabbed a pocket knife I kept in my purse. I heard Inuyasha breaking my window. So I ran back to my closet and shoved the knife into the piece of wood pushing it as hard as I could causing it to pop open. I looked inside but couldn't see anything. It was very dark but I heard a sound come from Sango. "Sango? Are you down there?" No answer.

Just then Inuyasha shoved my bed out of his way and came into my room. "Get back Inuyasha! Don't touch me!" I shouted holding my knife up in a defensive way. He put his hands up "Kagome please calm down, I....I won't touch you just please." "Get out!" I demanded pointing to the door. "Okay I'm going," He kept his hands up and unlocked the door and went out. I locked him back out even though there really wasn't any point and went into my dresser searching for a flashlight. Once I found it I went back to my closet. "Sango! Don't worry I'll get you out of there!" I yelled.

I turned on the flashlight to see a staircase. I followed it down getting more and more scared.

_What the hell is this? A secret room? What's it doing in my closet? Who put it here?_

I looked around and saw Sango tied up sitting in a pile of hay. "Miroku? Whose there?" She asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran over to her and went to wrap my arms around her when I fell right through her. I took my flashlight and shined it right on her face. She squinted as if it hurt. "Who are you?" She pleaded. I shined the light upon myself. "Kagome! Help me get me out of here!" As tears filled my eyes I put my hand up. "I can't" I replied softly. She put her hand on mine and again mine went through her. "Are you a ghost?" She asked me. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Tears started to roll down my face. "Sango! Whose done this to you! Where are you really at?" "It was that Kikyo person, I'm not sure where I am."

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha's voice called. "I'm down here." I yelled back whyping my tears. Inuyasha followed my voice. "What are you doing Kagome? Who are you talking to?"

_He can't see her. Why is it that me and Sango can see each other? I have to find this Kikyo._

"Inuyasha! Kikyo has Sango trapped somewhere!" "What? How do you know that?" He asked. "I really can't tell you. Just please trust me." I got up and ran outside with my keys. "Wait Kagome! I'm coming with you!" I nodded. I drove to the restaraunt and ran inside. "Kaede where does this Kikyo live?" After a small conversation she gave me the address and I floored it there. I got out and banged on the door. Kikyo answered and I shoved her out of the way. Looking for a room that resembled my own. "What the hell is going on? Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" He came inside and closed the door. "We need to talk." He said taking her into her living room.

_Good keep her distracted._

"Sango!!!" I screamed. I heard a sound coming from the basement. I ran through the kitchen and down the stairs. "Sango?" "Kagome!! I'm down here!!!" I ran up to her and hugged her. I then ripped out my pocket knife setting her free. "Come on, let's go." I helped her out of the house. As Inuyasha helped her into the car I slapped Kikyo's face and told her I would see her in court.

_It turned out that my headaches came because I had some strange connection with Kikyo. When she went crazy I would get a headache everytime she murdered someone. She didn't kill Sango because she wanted information from her. Once Kikyo was in prison all my medical problems seemed to go away. I wish I knew how we are connected. WINK_

**AN**: Ending Two Complete. Let me know whatcha thought!


End file.
